Winchester Sister
by CandidWriter
Summary: when Dead dies, his sister can't take it and decides to sell her soul to save him (one shot)


Blood. It was everywhere. Surrounding you, the smell overwhelming in your nostrils.

Oh god, please, no. no.

Dean laid in your arms, eyes dull, with a stomach sliced almost in half.

"No. Dean, Dean, please. Don't die on me.", you sob, but the light is fading from his eyes and you know he'll be gone soon.

He smiles a little up at you. Reassuring you. It'll be okay. I'll be fine.

He won't.

You beg him to stay awake, but the life dies in Dean quickly, and he slumps in your arms.

Your screams echo in the empty warehouse, and you hold his head in your chest.

"He didn't deserve this.", you choke out, but no one is there to hear you.

As you walk to the crossroad, you notice that your hands are shaking. You rub them anxiously, and grab the box.

This is for Dean. This has to be right.

As you bury the items in the middle of the crossroads, you remember what Dean said to you one day in the bunker.

Listen to me. Even if I die, you have to promise me that you will never try to get me back. Ever. You hear me?

You scoff to yourself and roll your eyes.

Since when did Winchesters ever obey that rule, anyway?

When you finish, you stand back and dart your eyes back and forth, looking for the demon that will inevitably come.

You touch the gun attached to your waist and push your sweaty hair from your eyes.

This is it. No going back now.

A sultry voice suddenly emerges in front of you.

"Dear me, if it isn't another Winchester. I thought maybe it would be someone more...interesting. Where's your big brother? Doesn't he usually do this sort of thing?", the demon sneers.

"Sam isn't here, I am.", you retort.

"Shame. I hear he's a fun one to play with.", the demon smiles

"I want Dean back. Him for me, that's the deal.", you say, crossing your arms

"Dean, huh? Typical. Fine, I'll make the deal. But I'm only giving you a month."

"A month? Rules say ten years, scum bag.", you counter.

"Do you want Dean back or not?", the demon says, raising his eyebrows condescendingly.

You did. More than you would admit.

"Fine. It's a deal.", you say, looking away.

The demon strides over to you smugly and grabs the sides of your face.

"Enjoy your month, winchester.", he whispers, and he smashes his lips against yours, sealing your fate.

Today is the day. It's your last day, and at midnight, you will be dead.

You expected yourself to be hysterical, but you were calm. Dean was here, after all.

"Yo, will you grab me a beer sis?", you hear Dean call, and you smile to yourself.

He doesn't know. You didn't want to tell him, because you knew what he would do.

"Yeah, I got it.", you answer, and you make your way to the fridge. Two beers in hand, you walk into the living room to see Dean and Sam, sitting on the couch.

"Here Sam, I got you one too.", you tell him, and he looks up from his computer slightly to smile at you.

"Thanks.", he answers, and hes back typing away at his computer. He doesn't know, either.

"Hey guys, Im gonna have to take off for a walk, get some air.", you say, biting your lip.

They don't even blink.

"Yeah, sure. But don't be out past midnight, alright?", Dean said sternly.

"Don't worry. I won't even make it to midnight.", you say.

The hellhounds breath smells like rotten meat and puke. You gag as you hold the invisible dog's snapping teeth away from your face, and you roll it off of you.

I may be as good as dead, but I'm not going out without a fight, You think fiercely

The dog's heavy breathing is loud enough for you to hear, and you can tell the dog is on your far right.

You produce an angel blade out of your pocket and you point it in that direction.

"Sayonara, Spot. You're puppy chow.", you sneer, and you lunge at the invisible dog with all your might.

You hear metal tearing into flesh, but the dog barely even gives a whimper.

As you fall on your belly, and can then hear the sound of the hellhound ripping into your back.

Red spots your vision, and the pain is unbearable.

Make it stop, You beg.

And then it does.


End file.
